


Итак, ваш бойфренд — убийца

by nyavka



Series: Ганнибал «Каннибал» [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Will Graham Knows, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Ганнибал по-прежнему считает себя умнее всех. Уилл с удовольствием ему доказывает, что это не так.





	Итак, ваш бойфренд — убийца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Your Boyfriend is a Murderer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640291) by [SLq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq). 



* * *

Уиллу было стыдно в этом признаваться, но в своё время он был очень хорошо знаком с книжными секциями, посвящёнными литературе по саморазвитию в стиле «помоги себе сам». В те времена монстры в его голове обиженно прятались по углам, потому что Уилл старательно их игнорировал и читал разную напыщенную чушь, наподобие «Найдите своего внутреннего Будду» и «Десять шагов к лучшей версии себя». Как выяснилось позже, лучшей версии Уилла Грэма попросту не существовало. Хотя он очень старался себя убедить, что ему этого хотелось бы.

С тех пор Уилл давно принял свои внутренние психозы с распростёртыми объятиями. А недавно он также принял в свои распростёртые объятия одного очень даже настоящего и очень материального психопата, что принесло с собой отдельную охапку проблем. И почему-то Уилл сильно сомневался, что сможет найти пособия по саморазвитию, затрагивающие эту конкретную тему. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сам напишет такую книгу: когда станет старым и морщинистым, и больше не сможет гоняться за убийцами. Если, конечно, он вообще доживёт до старости. И не окажется при этом соседом Ганнибала Лектера по тюремной камере.

Эта перспектива беспокоила его гораздо меньше, чем должна была бы.

Уилл пронзительно свистнул. Его свора, с восторженно вываленными языками и совершенно перепачканными грязью лапами, помчалась обратно к нему и к открытой двери дома на Вулф-Трап. Сейчас был апрель, дождливый месяц. И холодный, к тому же. Уилл поглубже зарылся в свою куртку и погнал собак за дом, где в течение нескольких минут старательно отмывал их шерсть от самых крупных комьев грязи. В благодарность псы радостно облизывали ему лицо — он лишь смеялся и добросовестно гладил каждого. Когда он присел на корточки рядом с Уинстоном, тот вообще практически влез к нему на колени, заливая куртку Уилла потёками водянистой грязи. Уилл не возражал.

В конце концов, все псы благополучно забрались в дом и растянулись поближе к камину с приветливо потрескивающим огнём. Какое-то мгновение Уилл просто смотрел на них, наслаждаясь уютным теплом своего дома и своей стаи. Для того, чтобы его мир сделался идеальным, в нём не хватало всего одного элемента.

Уилл направился на кухню и открыл холодильник. Завёрнутые в розовый пластик остатки куриной грудки, нераспакованная упаковка мини-морковок, увесистая связка перистого лука… Где-то тут ещё должны были валяться несколько картофелин. Наверное, они уже начали прорастать — но всё равно вполне годились в пищу.

Уилл побрёл искать свой телефон.

Когда он набрал Ганнибала в первый раз, тот не ответил. Нахмурившись, Уилл позвонил ему ещё раз. На этот раз успело прозвучать всего два гудка, но ответное Ганнибалово «Уилл?» прозвучало слегка запыхавшимся.

Уилл сузил глаза.

— Ты где?

Пауза.

— Да так, улаживаю одно дело.

Уилл поджал губы.

— Вот как. И это твоё «дело» завтра закончится для меня сверхурочной работой?

— Возможно, — у Ганнибала в голосе прозвучали нотки удовольствия, несомненно вызванные мысленной картинкой того, как Уилл будет погружаться в его разум, чтобы изучить ту шедевральную гротескную композицию, которую он сейчас создавал.

Уиллу очень захотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

— Это не слишком-то заботливо с твоей стороны, Ганнибал.

Бесстыжий нарциссист.

— Что-то не так, Уилл?

— Ага. Не так. Я хотел пригласить тебя на ужин, но ты, оказывается, слишком занят кромсанием какого-то очередного бедолаги.

— Я по-прежнему могу приготовить и привезти ужин.

Уилл провёл ладонью по волосам, нервно дёргая их у корней.

— Возможно, теперь я этого уже не хочу.

На некоторое время повисла тишина.

— Ты же знал об этой моей стороне до начала наших отношений, — от голоса Ганнибала Уиллу сделалось холоднее, чем от порывов апрельского ветра. Он поёжился и расправил плечи.

— Знал. Знаю. Но мне надоело оказываться для тебя на втором месте после людей, которые кажутся тебе слишком оскорбительными, чтобы заслуживать жизни.

— Ты для меня важнее, чем они.

— Но то, что ты с ними делаешь — нет?

Ганнибал сглотнул.

— Возможно, нам лучше продолжить этот разговор позже, — ответил он, явно пытаясь потянуть время, чтобы выстроить соответствующую защиту. То есть, подготовить язвительные выпады в адрес Уилла. Нет уж, Уилл не собирался ему этого позволять.

— Ты мог бы от этого отказаться? — спросил Уилл. — Ради меня. Ты бы это прекратил? Ты бы смог это прекратить?

— Смог бы. Но не уверен, что я этого хочу.

Уилл заворчал от злости. Ганнибал заговорил снова, и на этот раз в его старательно лишённом эмоций голосе послышались нотки гнева.

— Уилл, твоя работа предоставляет для меня почти такие же сложности. Но я не стал бы тебя просить ради меня увольняться.

Уилл застыл.

Разумеется, Ганнибал хотел заставить его почувствовать себя некомфортно. Провести параллель между тем, чем Уилл занимается — и тем, во что он боится превратиться. Но его слова неожиданно вдохновили Уилла на совсем другую идею.

Он медленно расплылся в мрачной улыбке.

— Тебе и не нужно этого делать. Я увольняюсь.

— Что?

Судя по тому, как напряжённо прозвучал голос Ганнибала, после этого слова просто обязан был стоять восклицательный знак. Уилл ухмыльнулся ещё шире и подошёл к камину, чтобы усесться рядом с собаками. Зои требовательно боднула его колено, и он послушно почесал её за ушами.

— Я больше не буду консультировать ФБР. Я позвоню Джеку сразу же после нашего звонка.

— Ты… Уилл, ты сейчас здраво рассуждаешь?

— Да. И прежде, чем ты спросишь — да, я уже выпил свои сегодняшние лекарства. Это — то, чего я хочу. Вообще-то, я уже давно этого хотел. Спасибо, что помог мне это осознать.

Уилл почти мог слышать громовые раскаты у Ганнибала в мозгу, и это было совершенно восхитительным ощущением. Он очень, очень старался сдержать распирающий его хохот и не рассмеяться прямо в телефон.

— Ну что ж, если ты уверен, что ты этого хочешь, — наконец сказал Ганнибал.

— Я уверен. Приходи, когда освободишься. Я уже в гораздо лучшем настроении, — Уилл хотел закрепить свой успех до того, как у Ганнибала появится возможность напрячь свой великолепный извращённый разум и придумать, как обернуть всё в свою пользу. — И захвати вино.

— Хорошо, — несколько отсутствующим тоном ответил Ганнибал. — До встречи.

— Удачи тебе с твоим «делом», — добавил Уилл на прощание, и повесил трубку.

По его бокам застучало несколько хвостов сразу. Уилл расхохотался, и псы залаяли, чувствуя и желая разделить его веселье.

— Посмотрим, как ему понравится продолжать делать то, что он делает, когда вокруг не будет никого, кто был бы достаточно умён, чтобы оценить его дурацкие творения, — сообщил Уилл внимательно слушающему Бастеру. Тот лизнул его в нос, выражая своё безоговорочное собачье согласие.

Уилл произвёл бы настоящий фурор в индустрии пособий по саморазвитию. И, похоже, у него действительно может появиться шанс написать такую книгу — или, по крайней мере, дожить до преклонного возраста, став старым и морщинистым вместе с Ганнибалом Лектером.

~Fin~


End file.
